beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Instinct
Basic Instinct is the fourth episode of Beauty and the Beast. It aired on November 1, 2012. Summary Vincent revives a 19-year old boy who was left for dead in a dumpster and rushes him to the E.R., where he remains in a coma. After Evan declares that the boy’s x-rays reveal a history of bone fractures, Cat and Tess question the father, Zachary Holt (guest-star Alex Carter), who worries that his son’s ADHD and history of fighting and gambling might have gotten him mixed up with the wrong crowd. The detectives question Lois Whitworth (guest-star Madchen Amick), who owns the Westchester Polo Club where the boy worked. Lois is surprised to learn that her daughter, Clarissa (guest-star Jenn Proske), has been dating this young man. Clarissa claims that she ended the relationship because he was involved in illegal activities, but Cat and Tess suspect that there’s more to her story. Meanwhile, Silverfox (guest-star Peter Outerbridge) and his Murifield agents track down Cat, and offer to tell her the truth about her mother in exchange for turning over Vincent, who they insist is a monster. Cat tells Vincent about her Silverfox encounter, and Vincent realizes that Cat might be afraid of him. JT wants them to flee, but Vincent refuses to leave Cat, instead offering to surrender to Silverfox in exchange for Cat’s safety. Episode Recap Vincent is out walking through the streets of New York City at night. He hears a fading heart beat coming from somewhere nearby and quickly runs to the alleyway where it’s coming from. He finds an unconscious young man with a head wound in a dumpster. He manages to revive him and runs him to a nearby hospital where he places him on an empty gurney and describes his condition to a doctor who comes to help. As the doctor looks up to thank Vincent, he is already quickly walking away. Cat and her whole precinct are practicing for an upcoming baseball match against the FDNY. The team is exasperated as Cat is terrible at baseball. When Evan bats the ball and sends it flying in Cat’s direction, she clumsily misses and is forced to run into the bushes to retrieve it where Vincent comes to see her. He tells her about the man he found in the dumpster and she promises to follow up. When Joe urges her to hurry up, Vincent takes the ball from her and throws it all the way back to Joe, surprising the team. At the precinct, Tess and Cat look into the case and find the guy Vincent rescued is a 19 year old called Tommy Holt. They find cash in his wallet as well as pictures of a girl. Evan discovers past x-rays that show his bones had been fractured a number of times before and Tess thinks that he’s possibly being abused by his father. They track down the father who tells them that he used to get into fights all the time hence the fractures. He tells them that Tommy has severe ADHD and is on medication to control it. He also reveals that Tommy had acquired a number of expensive items like an Xbox and an expensive watch. At the warehouse, Vincent is looking for gloves so that he can go back to the dumpster to find evidence for Cat’s case. JT warns him again that he can’t afford to be ‘normal’ so as not to attract the attention of Muirfield. Vincent defies him and goes anyway but JT warns that if anything happens to him, he blames Cat. As Cat goes to search Tommy’s apartment, Silverfox shows up with some other agents and she fights with them before they overpower and kidnap her. She finds herself tied up in a warehouse being interrogated by Silverfox. She feigns ignorance but he reveals that she graduated magna cum laude from Princeton and was top of her class at the police academy so doesn’t buy it. Silverfox tries to convince Cat that Vincent is dangerous by showing her a picture of a seemingly innocent man named Simon Holmes who was killed by Vincent. When she doesn’t buy it, Silverfox offers a trade: hand over Vincent for information about her mother’s death and shows her that her mother was a part of Operation Muirfield. He gives her his number and gives her 3 days to get back to him. Meanwhile, Vincent hides at the crime scene while CSU are there. He hears a watch ticking which he finds and places by the dumpster for CSU to find. At the lab, Evan tells Tess that Tommy wasn’t attacked in the alley and is covered in round bruises which don’t match a fist, ruling out abuse. Cat arrives back at her apartment on edge, and pulls out her gun as she approaches her room. She finds Vincent waiting for her. She demands he comes inside and shuts the blinds. She tells him that Muirfield kidnapped her. She wants him to stay away from her to protect himself but he fears for her and wants to stay especially as he senses that she’s badly shaken up by it. He tells her he found the watch at the crime scene and she thanks him but begs him to leave, which he does. At the precinct, Cat is distracted and begins looking into Simon Holmes but Tess interrupts. They track the serial number from the watch and find it was purchased by a Lois Whitworth who is president of a polo club in Westchester. They also find she runs an “Achieve to Ride” programme. Vincent waits for JT to get home and informs him that Muirfield kidnapped Cat and asked her to give up Vincent to them. JT wants to pack up and go but Vincent doesn’t want to leave her. While Cat is practising batting, he shows up to see her and notices she’s uncomfortable around him. She tells him that Muirfield showed her photos of the civilians he’s killed but Vincent tells her Simon was holding a woman down and that’s why he attacked. When he tries to get near her, he realizes that she’s afraid of him, not Muirfield and that she’s trying to decide whether she should turn him in or not. He goes backs to the warehouse where he takes vials of his own blood and leaves them on ice with a note saying “Proof I existed. Take back your lives”. Cat and Tess head to the polo club where they notice the head of the polo mallets match the bruise shapes all over Tommy’s body. They meet Lois who tells them they employed Tommy and he played polo. They show her the watch and she believes that he had been stealing. They also show her the photos of the girl in his wallet and she tells them it is her daughter Clarissa. Clarissa tells them she was dating Tommy but the relationship went sour because he was doping horses. JT looks around the warehouse trying to find Vincent but he’s missing. He then calls Cat and thinks she gave him up until he sees the blood and the note and realizes he has turned himself in. Vincent is then seen calling the number Silverfox gave to Cat telling them he’s ready to come back. While desperately figuring out how to save Vincent, Cat remembers a Muirfield agent drove her car the night she was kidnapped. She goes to lift his prints so they can identify him and track his phone to locate Vincent. While Cat and JT are anxiously waiting for results, Cat asks JT if he’s ever been afraid of Vincent and he says he knows Vincent would never hurt him. The results come in and they go. Silverfox and 3 other agents go to meet Vincent. He tells them that he’ll come in but has one condition: that they leave Cat alone. They tell him no one else in Muirfield but their section knows about her. Silverfox handcuffs him and is ready to take him away but JT and Cat pull up and tell him not to do it. Cat then pulls out her gun and the agents open fire, leading to Vincent beasting out. A fight ensues between all of them. The agents are all killed including Silverfox who is strangled by Vincent. After the fight, Vincent and JT are left to clean up the mess. Cat wants to help but Vincent urges her to go finish solving Tommy’s case. Tess and Cat interrogate Clarissa and find she’s lying. Tommy wasn’t doping horses and she was the one who drove into the city to dump his body. She tells them that Tommy attacked her mother and she protected herself, getting Clarissa to help move him into the city. She argues that he has a record and a bad reputation. Cat figures her mother has put those thoughts into her head and that Clarissa knew Tommy had truly changed. She tells them that her mother didn’t even know about her and Tommy but when they ask her when she gave him the watch, she realizes her mother figured it out. At the polo club, Lois Whitworth is arrested for attempted murder. Her husband had died leaving her with horrendous debt so she needed Clarissa to marry the wealthy Sean Highland to get them out of it, but Tommy got in the way. While out walking with Tommy’s dad later, he thanks them and tells Cat and that he wish he could meet the guy who saved him as he’s a hero, which Cat agrees with. The precinct then competes in their baseball match where Cat has been struck out twice. Tess tells her to trust her instincts and she bats a home run, winning the game for them. At her apartment, Vincent shows up on the fire escape to see her with the game ball and tells her he was watching. She tells him that their situation is confusing and knows that he can be uncontrollable but has a good heart. He admits that the night in the park, he was crushed by the way she looked him as it reminded him of the beast he is, what he’s done and that her and JT are paying the price for being close to him, which is why he handed himself in. She reassures him by telling him from the moment he saved her that night 9 years ago, she knew he would never hurt her. Quotes :J.T: Call the CSI guy again. :Catherine: CSU. CSI is a TV show. ---- :J.T: This is it. We've got to press the eject button of our lives! ---- :Tess: Westchester? You and your boyfriend Evan are totally in sync. ---- :Vincent: I'm just helping out, okay? And for once, J.T., I almost feel normal. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Rob Stewart as Silverfox Guest Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Alex Carter as Zachary Holt *Mädchen Amick as Lois Whitworth *Jenn Proske as Clarissa Whitworth Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x04 Promo "Basic Instinct" (HD)|Basic Instinct Promo Episode Stills 1x04still1.jpg 1x04still2.jpg 1x04still3.jpg 1x04still5.jpg 1x04still6.jpg 1x04still7.jpg 1x04still8.jpg Trivia *Basic Instinct was watched by 1.7 million viewers in the USA. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Featured Episodes